Fractured Ghost Bloon
The Fractured Ghost Bloon is a Bloon that appeared in Bloons Tower Defense Public before the latter was deleted. Well known for its experience in safely containing and transporting objects, it can defend other Bloons, loot players of bananas, clear road items off the track, or even kidnap their monkeys! Its first appearance is on Round 57. Appearance It appears as a white outline of a Red Bloon broken into multiple pieces. These pieces hover closely together and move as a single entity. Stats Health & RBE: 10 million Speed (relative to Red Bloon): *1 (Holding nothing) *0.8 (Holding a road item or banana) *0.5 (Holding a tower) *Varying (Holding another Bloon) Children: None Immunities: *Evades Jungle Druid vines and homing projectiles *Immune to instakill attacks *Becomes immune to anything that hinders its movement if all other mortal enemies in a round have been defeated (to prevent eternal knockback cycles) Unique Properties: *Doesn't take away lives upon leaking *Towers with 'Strong' targeting attack it last Carrying It can trap and carry things inside it with its abilities. Any road items or bananas it happens to come across will automatically be encompassed by it. It can only pick up one thing at a time and cannot pick up things that are over twice its size. It can pick up: *Other Bloons *Monkey Towers *Road items *Bananas Whatever it is holding at the moment appears to be inside the Fractured Ghost Bloon, shrunk down so it fits. Stunning If it is carrying something, one must deal 60 damage to it to make it drop that something. If that does happen the Bloon falls apart and is stunned for 1.5 seconds, releasing the thing it happened to be carrying. Bloons, road items, or bananas that the Fractured Ghost Bloon is carrying will appear at its location when it is stunned. Monkey towers that are freed from it must be picked up (by the player) and placed normally to become functional. Rare Spawns A Fractured Ghost Bloon can, in fact, spawn holding things. It has a 10% chance to spawn carrying a banana from a 0/1/0 Banana Farm, a 5% chance to spawn holding a random road item costing less than $80, and a 2% chance to spawn with a Tier 3 Dart Monkey! Abilities If it isn't holding anything, then every 3-6 seconds it executes one of the following abilities: *'Encompass - '''If there is a Bloon within 70px of it, the Fractured Ghost Bloon's pieces close in on said Bloon and protect it as a shield. From there it averages the speeds of itself and the encompassed Bloon and continues down the track at that speed. Cannot encompass another Fractured Ghost Bloon. *'Kidnap - Occurs if '''Encompass fails or has a 20% chance to replace it. Goes to your nearest Monkey tower and closes in on it, then returns to where it was and continues to head down the track with your tower (now unable to attack) trapped inside. If it does so, you only have a limited amount of time to stun it before it escapes and takes your tower with it! Heroes and Super Monkeys are immune to this. Trivia *Based off the canon BTD6's Ghost Bloon. *Made for Conception Coloseum #2. **Note: The reason this isn't completely indestructible is because the canon Ghost Bloon has 10 million health and I wanted this to be similar :^] **Besides, most defenses would find it practically indestructible anyway. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons